Businesses, such as financial institutions, provide multiple channels (e.g., physical storefronts, telephone networks, internet, web-based applications, cellular network) for users to access products and services that the businesses offer. For example, a user may conduct financial transactions using a web-based application on a mobile device. However, each channel has limitations. For example, a user may not be able to open a new account using an ATM, because the ATM does not verify a user's identity to the same extent that a human agent at a physical branch location may. Therefore, while users may be able to connect with a business using the channels to conduct some transactions, the users will not be able to connect to the business using those channels to perform other transactions.